shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoakvibe
Vibewatch is the het ship between Cisco and Felicity from the Arrowverse fandom. Canon INVASION! Cisco wants to go back to the 50's with the Legends, as does Felicity since she doesn't want to lose her geek cred. The two are ecstatic when Nate agree's to take them. On the Waverider, the two begin to geek out, and ask questions on how it's run, but Nate really can't answer any of them. They get to the 50's which Cisco is excited about, but Felicity ends throws up right next to him. Nate tells her that there are side effects of time travel. She wants to speak but ends up with linguist displacement. Amaya, Nate and Mick go to find a Dominator, and tell the two to stay on the ship. Both are made they don't get to join, but Felicity throws up before they can argue anymore. Cisco lounges on the bridge, angry that he can't join in on kidnapping an alien, but Felicity thinks there's another problem. He wanted to get away from Barry. Cisco starts to argue but eventually confirms this. Felicity thinks that he shouldn't hold a grudge since the world is at risk, but Cisco can't let go of Flashpoint being the reason his brother died. They both start to talk about how fighting aliens and time travel were things they dreamed about, but Cisco says that it feels weird now. Felicity thinks it will only get weirder so they should rely on their friends. He doesn't see Barry as his friend anymore and walks away. They see the Legends get taken away, and Cisco decides that they need to rescue them. Felicity reminds him that they're tech support just as Cisco finds some future weapons. They break into the lab, and free the three legends. They start to head out when they hear the Dominator cry out. They decide to save it, and Felicity and Cisco fix the Dominator ship back on the Waverider to get it home. Cisco waves goodbye to the ship as it leave's, and Felicity notices the device in his hands. He reveals he stole a transponder from the Dominator ship, and believes they can use it to talk to them when they get back. Felicity likens it to an alien pen pal, when Mick tells them it's time to go. They return to 2016, and Felicity is unable to see. Cisco says that at least she's not throwing up, just before she throws up. There is beeping coming from the transponder, and they receive a message from the Dominator. Give them Barry Allen or every meta-human dies. They're eventually able to defeat the Dominator's and celebrate with a party in the S.T.A.R. Labs bunker. Moments Invasion! * Cisco rubs Felicity's back after she throws up Fanon Both Felicity and Cisco have similar roles on their teams, being considered the resident hackers. Fans are drawn to this aspect of their relationship. Many also enjoy the two nerding out over tech and certain pop culture references, although that's more on Cisco than Felicity's side. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Cisco/Felicity on FanFiction.Net :Felicity/Cisco on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Photos 207smoakvibe.gif|Invasion! (3) 208smoakvibe.gif|Legends Of Today Notes and references